Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
Synopsis When a group of Dementors attack Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley Dursley, the Ministry of Magic, knowing that Harry has used magic in the presence of a Muggle family, informs him that he is "officially" expelled from Hogwarts. However, the Order of the Phoenix arrives and rescues him, then takes him to 12 Grimmauld Place, where Ron and Hermione and their families await. Later, at a hearing in the Ministry of Magic, Harry's actions of using magic in front of a Muggle are being defended by none other than Albus Dumbledore. This later leads to Harry as clear of all charges, as the laws state that it is not forbidden for an underage wizard to use magic if it is a matter of death. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, builds up lots of false information in front of the class. Harry repeatedly interrupts with lots of protests that he is not lying, and upon doing so, Umbridge gives him detention, and forces him to write a phrase called "I must not tell lies". She even tries to sack Professor Trelawney, and become the new headmistress of Hogwarts. After that, she bans many student activities and therefore, potentially gets rid of the freedom of the students. Severus Snape gives Harry some Occlumency lessons in order to keep his mind off of Voldemort's influence. Towards the end of the school year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and three other friends go to the Ministry of Magic, in search for the prophecy of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. A battle is ensued between them and the Death Eaters. One of them, Bellatrix Lestrange, casts the Killing Curse at Sirius Black, and Harry chases after her. Voldemort appears to kill Harry, but Dumbledore saves him. Cornelius Fudge resigns as minister, and Dumbledore is reinstated as headmaster of Hogwarts. Cast *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore *Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *Imelda Staunton - Dolores Umbridge *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Emma Thompson - Sybill Trelawney *David Bradley - Argus Filch *Gary Oldman - Sirius Black *Brendan Gleeson - Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *David Thewlis - Remus Lupin *Julie Walters - Molly Weasley *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks *George Harris - Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kathryn Hunter - Arabella Figg *Peter Cartwright - Elphias Doge *Brigitte Millar - Emmeline Vance *Jim McManus - Aberforth Dumbledore *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort *Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy *Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange *Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom *Shefali Chowdhury - Parvati Patil *Alfie Enoch - Dean Thomas *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley *William Melling - Nigel Wolpert *Katie Leung - Cho Chang *Jamie Waylett - Vincent Crabbe *Josh Herdman - Gregory Goyle *Lauren Shotton - Pansy Parkinson *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Robert Hardy - Cornelius Fudge *Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley *Jessica Hynes - Mafalda Hopkirk *Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley *Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley *Harry Melling - Dudley Dursley Production timeline *'February 7, 2006:' Filming began on this date. Release timeline Home video timeline Websites Harry Potter - The Official Site *http://harrypotter.warnerbros.com (2007-2009) Gallery harrypotter5_teaser.jpg|Teaser poster harrypotter5_filmposter.jpg|Film poster harrypotter5_itunes2008.jpg|iTunes cover (2008-2014) Harrypotter5 itunes.jpg|iTunes cover (2014-2018) harrypotter5_itunes2018.png|iTunes cover (2018-present) Screenshots harrypotter5_title.jpg harrypotter5_01.jpg harrypotter5_02.jpg harrypotter5_03.jpg harrypotter5_04.jpg harrypotter5_05.jpg harrypotter5_06.jpg Category:Harry Potter Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies Category:Released in 2007